


A brave man rode a dragon

by sansaswildlinglover



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Post - A Dance With Dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-24 00:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sansaswildlinglover/pseuds/sansaswildlinglover
Summary: Sansa has stopped praying for a true knight to come and save her a long time ago. What she gets is even better.Written for Jonsa Drabbles Day 4 - Dragons





	A brave man rode a dragon

Sansa had come to accept that no one would ever marry her for love, but the truth of it didn't make her any less sad. If she'd still had any hope left, it had been smashed the day Mya had told her she'd caught Harry with one of the kitchen maids.

Suddenly she found it hard to remember why she was doing this.  _Home,_ she reminded herself,  _he promised to take you home._

But how much trust could she put in the promise of a man who had broken his marriage vows before he had even spoken them?

She opened her eyes to the beauty of snowflakes drifting down all around her as she made her way to the Sept, and somehow they made her braver and more hopeful. She took a deep breath, and a warm gust of wind kissed her cheeks, rustling the loose curls framing her face.

She didn't have much time to wonder at the oddness of it, as a great winged beast came plunging down from the skies above.

It landed in the courtyard, roaring as it spread its boundless bronze pinions. Its shimmering green scales reminded her of the moss-covered trees of Winterfell's godwood. Its eyes shone like molten copper.

The screams surrounding her and her own frantically beating heart were proof of the terror the dragon's appearance had caused, but Sansa's lips were parted in awe as she admired its beauty.

A man was perched at the base of the dragon's neck, holding the reins to a contraption resembling a horse's bridle. He was dressed in brown leathers, and his face was obscured by a hood. The dragonrider held out his hand, palm open in invitation.  

Fear stirred in Sansa's belly, but underneath it was something else, screaming into every fibre of her body to accept the man's outstretched hand.

"Hold on," he told her, after helping her up, and there was something in his voice that made her cling to him more tightly. 

Flying was the most wonderful and magical thing she ever could have imagined, and this high up Sansa could remember once more what it was like to be a girl who believed in songs.

After hours or days, Sansa couldn't tell, they landed on a rocky cliff. Her legs were unsteady when the man helped her glide off the dragon's neck, and she had to sit down to keep her head from spinning.

When she looked up, the man had removed his hood, and for a moment she thought she was seeing a ghost. She was wrong of course. This man was younger, taller and leaner, and the eyes that were studying her, were darker than her father's had been.

She leapt to her feet and threw her arms around his neck. He almost stumbled as he tried to steady her, chuckling: "Sansa."

She nuzzled her face into his neck and murmured: "It's so sweet to see you again, Jon!" 


End file.
